paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall Festival
Opening shot; fade in to a top of a hill where a festival is held. It was the first day of autumn. The leaves on the trees have changed their colors and some even piled on the ground. A lot of people were at the festival. There were orange lanterns hung all over the area) Chase: Well, summer is over. Now, autumn is here! Zuma: Summer is my favorite season of the year. It stinks how it has to end so fast Thorn: True Chase: Don’t worry. Summer will come back after a few months Rocky: Of course it will (He flips a horse shoe and lets it fly. It lands into a small stake punctured in the ground) Rocky: See that? I can pinch better than anyone Marshall: Stop bragging! Rocky: Sorry Chase: I remember last year's Fall Festival there was an early snowstorm although it wasn't winter yet. So the pups and I had to put Farmer Yumi's crops (Flashback to Pups Fall Festival. Marshall is harvesting the apples using his firetruck ladder, Rubble carrying the harvest to the barn, and Rocky to see if he can find a much easier way to harvest the apples instead of picking them one-by-one. Things seem to go fine, but it soon descends into chaos) Marshall: (spinning around in a basket) Who-oo-oa! Oof! Chase: Marshall, the pumpkins! (Marshall takes the basket off his head and sees that pumpkins are now after him. Then he jumps on one) Marshall: Whoa! Whoa! Whoo-oo-oa! Rubble: Marshall, watch out! (He hits the brakes on his bulldozer, but ends up throwing the baskets of crops) Rubble: Uh-oh (Apples start going everywhere. Marshall is still rolling on the pumpkin) Marshall: Who-oo-oo-oa! Oof! (He crashes into some picked crops) Chase: (runs up to Marshall) Marshall, you okay? (he lifts up one of the pumpkins with his mouth, which was Marshall with a pumpkin on his head) Marshall: I’m okay Chase: You look good in orange. Rocky: Oh no! The farm is a mess! Ryder: Pups, this isn’t how we get the job done Zuma: We totally got on each other’s way Ryder: Hmm… Chase, now I’ve got a job for you. Chase: What is it, Ryder, sir? Ryder: We need you to direct traffic around here. Marshall: Yeah. Chase will make a great traffic cop ‘cause, well, he is a traffic cop. Chase: What are we waiting for? (barks, his megaphone comes out) PAW Patrol, let’s roll! (Ryder helps Rocky set up his fruit chute) Rocky: Rocky’s fruit shoot, ready for action! Chase: (on megaphone) Give it a try, Ryder! (Ryder picks an apple and it rolls in the shovel of Rubble's rig) Rocky: Don’t lose it, reuse it Chase: (on megaphone) Keep on coming. Rocky, use your truck to help Rubble! Rocky: (barks) (Scene changes to Rubble's shovel full with apples) Chase: (on megaphone) Rubble! Take it away. Come on in, Rocky (Rocky's truck drives in and the apples fall down the rain gutter) Chase: (on megaphone) Zuma and Skye, ready your pumpkins. Go , Zuma! Pumpkin path left. Zuma: Got it (pushes the pumpkin downhill) Chase: Skye, roll yours right! Skye: Rolling (She rolls the pumpkin downhill as well. The pumpkins go into the barn) Farmer Yumi: Oh yeah! Uh-huh! (Rocky and Rubble continue working) Farmer Yumi: We got apples, woo hoo (Scene changes to all the apples being picked off the trees, then, it starts snowing) Chase: It’s getting colder, and there’s still a lot of pumpkins to move Ryder: Hmm… I know a fast way to get these pumpkins into the barn, pumpkin rolling contest! (he rolls downhill on a pumpkin) Ryder: Hey Chase, call it out! Chase: (on megaphone) Pumpkin rolling contest! Into the barn, rollers! (The pups roll downhill on pumpkins) Zuma: Woo-hoo! Skye: Yeah! Zuma: Woo-hoo! Marshall/Rocky/Rubble: Whoa! (Skye's pumpkin was the first to get in the barn) Skye: I win. Yip! (Marshall rolls into the barn) Marshall: Whoa, oh, whoa! (he crashes into some pumpkins and has a pumpkin on his head like last time) Marshall: I’m okay Skye: (giggles) (Pretty soon the barn starts filling up with pumpkins and apples) Farmer Yumi: (carrying the last pumpkin to be put in the barn) That’s the last of 'em Chase: (on megaphone) That’s it, pups! You did it Ryder: We all did it. And just in time. The snow’s really coming down now Farmer Yumi: Ryder, you and the pups saved the day! Now the Fall Festival is back on Ryder: Anytime, Farmer Yumi. Whenever you need us, just yelp for help! (Flashback ends) Chase: We sure did do a good job Rocky: Yeah, my fruit chute was a great invention Marshall: Hopefully it won't snow again Manny: Hey, Rocky. You and I are still playing Rocky: Oh yeah. Try and beat my throw (The manticore gets the horse shoe in his hands. Then lets it fly and land onto the stake) Manny: WOO! Yeah! That’s how I rock it! Rocky: I…lost… Manny: Don’t feel bad. We’re just having fun. Am I right? Rocky: (to himself) I…hate losing Manny: You may be good with games and sports and such, but I’m better (The mixed breed looks with surprise, then sneers) Rocky: So…you think you’re the top athlete in all of Adventure Bay? Manny: Well, maybe. What? Do you have what it takes to be the top athlete? Rocky: Duh. I have everything it takes to be the top athlete Manny: Everything? Well, let’s prove it. I challenge you to an Iron Animal competition. A series of athletic contests to decide who’s the best, once and for all Rocky: You know what, Manny? You’re on! Are you? Manny: So ready (Both stare each other dead in the face. Dissolve to a while later. Felix is raking the leaves when he stopped by Rocky and Manny, who are stretching) Felix: You guys are doing what? Manny: An Iron — Rocky: — Animal competition Manny: We’ve set up a bunch of events to decide which one of us is — Rocky: — the most athletic one ever! Felix: And I’m here to…? Rocky: Hmmm… (shrugging, to Manny) I don’t know. Why is he here? Manny: To be our judge and keep score Rocky: Oh yeah. Heh, someone’s gotta keep track of my awesomeness with a scoreboard (The phoenix shoots a confused look at them. Dissolve to a field that was set up for the competition. A scoreboard stands behind bleachers filled with background characters. Cut to Chase in a hot air balloon and talking through his mega phone) Chase: (on megaphone) Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first annual Iron Animal competition! (Skye stands near the scoreboard, marking her as the score keeper) Chase: (on megaphone) Let the games begin! (The rest of pups pop up around Chase and cheer. Cut to one part of the course and Manny standing ready at the starting line) Felix: Ready? Set? Go! (Chase has brought out a stopwatch. Manny rockets past with great speed. He does a serpentine through piles of leaves, gasping just before he brushes against one so the leaves float in place. He reaches the end. Cut to Chase) Felix: Time, Chase? Chase: Seventeen seconds! Manny: YES! Chase: But you’ve got a five-second penalty for running into one of the piles Manny: NO! Still, that’s twenty-one seconds — not too shabby, right? You’re on! (The mixed breed takes his place at the line) Felix: Ready…? Set…? Go! (Chase clicks the stopwatch. Rocky also speeds with great speed and reaches the end without hitting any of the leaf piles) Manny: Wow. That was some agility, Rocky Rocky: Thanks, but I could’ve been faster Manny: Time, Chase? Chase: (surprised) Eighteen seconds! (Rocky gasps) Manny: Wow! Rocky, are you sure you’re not secretly a cheetah in a pup disguise? Rocky: Oh, stop! Felix: Rocky wins the leaf weave! (Cut to the scoreboard. The 0 card next to Rocky’s picture has been removed by Skye, and she puts a 1 in place) Rocky: Awesome! I won! Manny: Yeah, well, don’t think you can win them all (Cut to another area, where a carnival “high striker” is set up. However, instead of a lever, a bullseye target is on ground level, with the weight resting on top. Rocky hits this, sending the weight up and hitting the bell. Cheers from the audience. Manny, however, watches with indifference) Manny: Not bad, eco-pup. But let me show you how it’s really done (He takes Rocky’s position, looking up at the scale, and uses his tail to smash the target to pieces. The weight hits the bell, but breaks it loose and launches it out of sight. The crowd cheers. Manny walks back to a confounded Rocky. Skye puts up Manny’s point on the scoreboard. The score is now 1-1) (Next event. Manny bucks on a tree, harder and harder until the bottom starts to crack and the whole thing falls down. Rocky backs off a few feet, then rockets forward. One buck sends the tree falling. Cheer. Skye changes his score to 2. Third event. Both players are each twirling a lasso in their hand. Rocky has trouble trying to do the trick. Manny handles the lasso well, working back and forth, switching from his hand to his tail. Back to Rocky. He is dangling upside down from one branch, having tangled the rope around both it and himself) Rocky: (flatly) Does this count? (Skye puts the point to tie it at 2-2. Fourth event; Rocky and Manny stand at the line with large dinosaur eggs, much like the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan episode "Sports Day." When the trigger goes off, they start rolling. Both crossed the finish line, and Skye puts the 3 card next to their pictures. Fifth event; cuts to a hand-wresting match in progress, which Rocky soon wins, causing Manny to grimace in pain in his paw. Skye changes Rocky's score to 4. Sixth event; cut to the pair standing on a hill, each holding a football. Rocky kicks his ball with one foot. Manny, however, uses his tail as a bat to send it flying. Skye puts the 4 placard next to Manny’s picture, then dodged an incoming football. Tie at 4-4. Cut to Chase) Chase: (on megaphone) Ladies and gentlemen! At a halfway point, our competitors are tied at five and five! (Cut to Felix, with the faces of Manny and Rocky rising into view and he counts) Felix: Ninety-five…ninety-six… (The pair are doing push-ups) Felix: Ninety-seven…ninety-eight…ninety-nine… (Rocky is unable to rise again, but Manny comes back up using his wings to rise himself up) Felix: …one hundred! Manny: Woo! Rocky: (to himself) Be a good sport, Rocky (Cut to him in full run; reaching a chalk line, he launches himself in the air and comes down for a landing in a sand-pit. This is a long jump event. Then it was Manny’s turn. He charges toward the line and jumps — but upon seeing that he will fall short, he flaps furiously and stops with inches to spare above the sand. A little more wing action lets him touch down ahead of Rocky's mark, who looks irked) (Cut to a stack of floaties. They settled on each of their heads. When the bell rings, they trot down a hill. Rocky begins to lose balance and all of the floaties fall off his head. Manny, however, spreads his wings to carry three stacks. One on his head and two on each of his wings. Cut to Felix and Chase. A rope stretches across in front of them, with a red flag tied to its midpoint) Felix: All right, you two. This is the final event (Rocky and Manny stand at opposite ends of a mud pit, each holding a rope end in his paws for a tug-of-war) Felix: Give it all you’ve got (Chase waves a checkered flag to start them off. Both boys dig in their heels, but Manny finds himself being dragged toward the mud. So far that his feet graze the edge of the pit and he topples forward. Only his wings keep him from falling over, and he quickly flies upward to lift Rocky off the ground) Rocky: What are you doing? You can’t use your wings to help you win! Manny: (paw to ear, faking deafness) Huh? Rocky: You’re cheating! Manny: What’s that? A type of cheese? Rocky: (accidentally letting go) I said —! (noticing) — oh no (Gravity returns and drops him squarely into the mud. The crowd cheers wildly, and at the scoreboard, Skye stares in concern as Manny flies over to put up the last point himself. The score is 15-5) Manny: I win by a landslide! (flying to Rocky) Or mudslide, in your case. (flies up with a laugh) I am an Iron Manticore! Rocky: Only because you cheated Manny: What?! (He flies down to face off) Rocky: In half of those contests, you used your wings! That’s cheating, and it’s not okay to cheat Manny: Sounds like you’re being a sour pup Rocky: Are you saying you didn’t use your wings? I saw you do so with my own eyes Manny: Yes…well, no…but you never said I couldn’t use my wings Rocky: But still, you weren’t playing fair! Manny: I still would’ve one even without my wings Rocky: Ha! Prove it Manny: How? Rocky: Tonight is the annual Autumn Games. I challenge you to race me in it Manny: You’re on! Rocky: Wait! There is one condition. We’ll be riding on horses, so no wings allowed! Manny: They’re not pegasi, but no problem! (They stare each other down infuriatingly. The mood breaks when Manny blows a raspberry; both chuckle for a moment, but resume their glowering. Dissolve to nighttime. The pups wait outside the Lookout. Chase comes out after a few seconds) Zuma: Oh, you’re ready, Chase? Chase: Yes Rubble: What are we waiting for? Let’s go! We’re gonna be late for the race! Marshall: Why are you so excited about the race? You’re not gonna be in it Zuma: I’m not going to be in the race. I’m hoping I can be the announcer again. I love to speak out (Cut to the race’s starting line, where quite a few people have already gathered in their seats. The pup becomes shocked when he heard someone else taking his place) Jack: Hey, Chase can I have your megaphone? Chase: Sure. Megaphone! (barks) Jack: (amplified voice) Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Autumn Games! This is Jack the jackalope, your official antlered bunny announcer! (Chase sighs defeatedly) Marshall: Sorry, Chase. I guess that job’s already taken Jack: (amplified voice) As you all know, the Autumn Games is a great tradition to celebrate the first day of autumn. So get ready, everyone! The Autumn Games will begin in five minutes! (The audience cheers. Rocky stretches and limbers in a green and white jockey outfit. Manny advances into view in a blue and black jockey outfit) Manny: Make way for the Iron Manticore! Rocky: The Iron Idiot, you mean Manny: So, Rocky, you ready to win second place? Rocky: I’m ready to gallop a good race. But you’re not allowed to use your wings! Manny: Don’t worry. I’m not going to use them Rocky: You know what? Why don’t you and I race five times around the track? Manny: I’d say we race ten times, Rocky Rocky: But…why race around the track at all? Manny: You mean… Rocky: Yes Manny: We can race…all the way to the river! Rocky: Yes. Whoever gets to the river first wins (Both hop aboard horses of their respective colors. Rocky: green. Manny: orange. They ride smoothly to the starting line) Rocky: I’ll be the winner Manny: No. I’ll be the winner (Just then, Felix comes by on his horse in a yellow jockey outfit) Rocky: Felix? What are you doing here? Felix: I’m racing (Manny straightens up and laughs himself silly) Manny: Good one, Felix Felix: I’m not joking Manny: What?! You’re not an athlete, you’re an…heh…an egghead! Felix: I am not an egghead! Manny: Egghead (Rocky snickers) Rocky: Have you ever run a race? Felix: No. But I do know a lot about running Manny: You learned this from books, right? What’d you read? Tips For Eggheads On Running? (His laughter continues, and he falls off his horse. The phoenix lets off a frustrated sigh) Felix: Mock me if you want, Manny, but the Autumn Games is an Adventure Bay tradition. And since I’m here to learn, I’ve decided I should experience it myself Rocky: Well, that sounds okay. Good luck, Felix (Cut to the jackalope) Jack: (on Chase's megaphone) All right, racers! Are you ready? (Chase speaks into his megaphone) Chase: Get set! (Manny and Rocky put on their game faces. A hand signal from the german shepherd sets off a bell to start the race) Jack: And they’re off! (Cut to the two racers in the lead) Jack: This year, the run is about more than the first day of autumn. It’s about the race to the finish and the two jockeys who want to win it. Manny and Rocky (Cut to Manny and Rocky riding through the forest) Jack: Rocky and Manny are evenly matched running neck and neck! (Rocky pulls ahead) Woah! What’s this?! Rocky is making a move! He’s now ahead by a nose! (Racers) Rocky: Don’t think you’re hot stuff, Manny. I’m so gonna win this! Manny: No. I’m going to wing this race. And my horse has a bigger nose than yours does (Back to the jackalope) Jack: He’s ahead by a nose and two eyes! (to Chase) Roughly speaking (Manny glares and forces his horse forward) Manny: (to Chase) Well, I’m ahead by a neck, head, and nose (The jackalope and german shepherd stops by a tree) Jack: It’s Rocky by a belly! No, it’s Manny by a hoof! Chase: It’s hard to keep up, isn’t it? Jack: Very hard. But one thing for sure is Felix is still progressing slowly (Manny is slowly progressing next to Rocky) Manny: Not so fast, Rocky! This race isn’t over yet! Rocky: It is for you! (saw something up ahead) Woah! Look out! (Both jump over a log that was blocking the path) Manny: Did you see how high I jumped? Rocky: Not nearly as high as I jumped Manny: Are you crazy?! I jumped higher than you did! Rocky: Did not! Manny: Did too! Rocky: Did not! Manny: Did too! (Rocky stops for Manny to approach into view) Rocky: See that log? We can settle this once and for all Manny: You’re on (Both jockeys ride forward and jumped over the log) Manny: This is getting interesting Rocky: You mean? Manny: Yes. A jumping contest. I bet you can’t jump over this log and the bush behind it Rocky: Oh. I bet I can (He pulls the move off with ease. He gets off his horse and grooves slowly and toward a very steamed Manny) (Song) Rocky: If you’re saying that I can’t, then I will take a stand ‘Cause I’ll beat you, I’ll beat you, I’ll beat you. You’ll lose Manny: I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll win Rocky: I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. You’ll lose (Manny goes to one area of the barn. A small tree) Manny:: I bet you can’t jump…over this tree (Rocky is on his horse) Rocky: Oh gosh. Puh-lease. It’s easy for me! (Rocky jumps over the tree. Next, Manny approaches a small body of water) Manny: I bet you can’t leap…over this lake Rocky: Bro, come on. It’s a piece of cake! (Backing off, he force his horse forward to leap over the lake. Now Manny gets his dander up, while Rocky gets off his horse with disgust on his face) Manny: If you’re saying that I can’t, then talk to my hand! ‘Cause I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll win. Rocky: I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. You’ll lose. Manny: I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll win (He gives a death glare. Rocky goes to one area of the barn; a pile of hay) Rocky: I bet you can’t hop…over this hay! (Manny is on his horse, mightily irked) Manny: Trying something hard. I’ll do it all day. (He gets ready, and forces his horse forward to fly over the hay. Rocky goes over to a running fountain) Rocky: I bet you can’t bounce this big old fountain! Manny: That’s so wrong. I could clear a mountain! (He pulls it off with ease. Now he gets off his horse) Manny: Can you jump really high? Rocky: I can jump to the sky! Can you leap really far? Manny: I can bounce to the stars! Can you bound over lakes? Rocky: Bro, I got what it takes! Can you cross a lagoon? Manny: I’ll hop over the moon! Both: If you’re saying that I can’t, that’s a lie in the sand ‘Cause I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll win! I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. I’ll beat you. You’ll lose! (Song ends) (Now both face each other. Both are unaware that Felix had passed by) Rocky: I’m clearly the best jumper Manny: (his dander up again) NO! I am! Rocky: Well, let’s try some harder jumps (Felix turns his head back when he heard their shouting) Felix: Heh. Look at that. Those two are so busy horsing around, they forgot about the race (Cut to the two) Manny: Well, we may not know who the best jumper is, but I bet you I’m the best climber Rocky: Best climber, you say? Huh, that’s me, too. You’re on, bro (Cut to the announcers on top of a tree) Jack: This race was just getting interesting, but Manny and Rocky look like they’re out of the race Chase: More like they’re just…horsing around. You know, why does it matter who’s the better athlete? Jack: It really isn’t my problem (Cut to the jockeys near a mountain) Manny: My horse can get to the top of that mountain faster than your horse can Rocky: There’s no way your horse can climb faster than mine. (gets off his horse) And…I don’t even need a horse to go over a mountain Manny: (ditto) You know what? I don’t need a horse either. I can climb up that mountain faster than you without my wings…or my tail. Just my paws Rocky: Oh yeah? Well, I can climb a mountain faster than you without a horse and without feet Manny: How can anybody go up a mountain without using their feet? Rocky: I don’t know…Oh, now I do! I’m going to scoot up that hill! Manny: I’ll scoot, but I’ll do it backwards and whistle Rocky: You’re on (Both go to the very bottom of the mountain on their bottoms) Rocky: On your mark…get set…scoot! (The jockeys scoot backward up the hill whistling a tune and giving antagonistic glares at each other. Jack and Chase are now on the treetops watching this) Jack: Now we have seen everything! Both Manny and Rocky are whistling and scooting up the side of the hill… Chase: Backwards! (Cut to a while later. Rocky comes to the top before his rival does) Rocky: I’m at the top first. Hey, there’s the river. (notices something) Wha…what’s that? Manny: Where? (Both rivals saw Felix and his horse walking toward the finish line) Manny: It’s Felix! And he’s in the lead! Rocky: No big deal. He can’t beat us. He’s too slow (Both slide down the other side, and reached the bottom) Rocky: Yes sir-ee! I’m the best backwards whistling scooter (The manticore gets his anger up again) Manny: You’re wrong! You’re not! Rocky: Yes, I am Manny: No way! Rocky: Yes way (Pan to see Chase and Jack on a boulder) Jack: Rocky and Manny are arguing, while Felix is still in the lead Chase: Did you have to say that out loud? Jack: …Shoot! But if they don’t get going soon, they’ll lose! (Rocky and Manny look with shock. Cut to them on their horses running full blast, trying to catch up) Jack: Rocky and Manny are trying to catch up, but Felix is still in the lead (The phoenix turns his head to look over his shoulder. They are still in the distance) Felix: Oh. Now they decide to get back in the race? How can they be goofing off when this race is still going? (The rivals glare at each other) Manny: I’m gonna win this! Rocky: No, I am! (They pass by the announcers) Jack: Ah! So much suspense! There’s no telling who’s going to win! Chase: But I have a strong feeling it’ll be a three-way tie (Just before anyone crosses the finish line, a picture was taken by Jack) Jack: A photo finish! It’s a photo finish! It’s so close, we won’t know who won until we see the picture! (The Rocky, Manny, and Felix come over to see the photo) Chase: And the winner is…Felix! Rocky/Manny: Felix?!? Felix: Yes, with you two getting distracting for who’s the better athlete by challenging each other to very simple little tasks, it was easier for me to pass by Zuma: It’s true (Manny and Rocky bit their lips in disbelief and frustration. It wore off quickly) Rocky: I can’t believe it. Felix beat us! (The other friends come by) Zuma: But your behavior was very bad Rocky: (sighing) You’re right, Zuma. We weren’t very good sports. I’m sorry you guys had to see us being such a poor sport Rubble: It’s all right. Anyone can get swept up in the excitement of competitions of any kind. Besides, friendship is always more important than the competition Felix: That’s very true. The games are still going, so let’s go and celebrate (The friends all take off to the carnival nearby. Leaves shower down) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One